


Hit 'Em Up

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, CFNM, Doggy Style, F/M, FWB, Gentle Mdom, Light BDSM, Mutual Orgasm, Screenplay/Script Format, cum for me, rough, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Hit ‘Em Up [Script Offer] [Gentle MDom] [FWB to D/s] [Polite] [Gentlemanly] [You want me to hit you?] [Reluctant] [Nervous] [CMNF] [Body Appreciation] [Booty Appreciation] [Baby’s First Spanking] [Getting really into it] then [Rough] [Doggystyle] [Dirty Talk] [Cum for me] [Mutual Orgasm]





	Hit 'Em Up

\- - -

Performer overview: You’re a funny, sweet, polite guy whose friend with benefits has asked you to spank her. You’re initially reluctant, but when you see how badly she wants it, you decide to give it a try …

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like.  
The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable,  
so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

(Skeptically) You … want me … to hit you? 

(Laughing nervously) Spank, hit … I don’t particularly see that much daylight between the two ... 

When I was a kid, and my Dad asked me to go get a belt, I wasn’t thinking, “Oh, well at least he’s not gonna hit me, he’s just gonna spank me, so this is all good.” 

Now wait, hold on a minute … is this a prank? 

(Laughing) Is there a camera hidden somewhere, or … ? 

[pause]

Oh, you’re serious. 

(Slightly apologetic) Uhhh … look, sweetheart. I don’t know what kind of men you’re used to dealing with, but men like me don’t do things like that. 

My parents raised me to be a gentleman. I’m an “opening doors and pulling’ out chairs” kinda guy, not a … you know … “spanking women” kind of guy … 

[pause]

(LIke you’re thinking) Well … huh. 

I guess … now that you mention it, I may have … briefly entertained the idea before. 

But I always just kind of thought it was one of those things that … you know … men did *to* women … and women let them do it, because they knew the men liked it ...but *they* didn’t like it, or get anything out of it.

Which just runs completely counter to my whole sexual philosophy … It always seemed a little … mean? And I can’t fathom why you'd want me to be mean to you, since all I want to do is bring you pleasure … 

[pause]

It feels … good … for you? 

Good pain … huh. 

No, no, it’s not that I don’t believe you … I’ll take you at your word. 

I’m just … sort of surprised, is all. 

[pause]

You’re not planning on letting this one go, are you? 

(Resigned) Whelp, alright then. 

I’ll do it. 

Sure. 

Why the hell not? 

I figure if this is something you like enough to damn near *beg* me for it, it can’t hurt to give it a shot. 

(Laughing) Well, it *can* hurt, but ... in the good way. Whatever that means.

Okay, so how do you want to do this? 

Should I just sit here on the couch, or is there another chair that works better? You’re gonna have to give me a little guidance, since … you know … 

(Laughing at your own joke) This actually *is* my first rodeo. 

The couch is good? 

Okay, now … 

Do I get to see you get undressed before we do this, or are we just gonna hold up that cute little skirt of yours? 

My choice? 

Well ... I can’t imagine a time where I wouldn’t wanna see that gorgeous body of yours … 

Yeah, take it off. 

All of it. 

Bra and panties, too … 

(Satisfied, turned on) Mmmm, I do love watching you get naked for me, sweetheart. 

Damn. 

You know that you’re head-to-toe perfection, right? 

Oh no, don’t shake your head at me ...

Come here. 

Your body is so fucking sexy. 

It’s like it was made just for me … 

And I don’t want you doubting that. 

Okay?

[sweet kissing sounds]

Alright, alright … hang on.

If we keep doing that, I might throw out this little plan of yours and just take you, 

and I *know* you don’t want that, so … 

[readjusting sounds]

Lay down across my knees ... 

Wait, remind me.

What was that thing you liked hearing? 

Oh, right … 

Good girl. 

Mmmm, before we start … give me a minute to just admire this ass of yours, because it is just as perfect as the rest of you. 

Let me just … slide my hands over it … squeeze it … 

Damn, I love that little noise you make when I grab it … 

Do it again for me, sweetheart? 

Good girl. 

Alright, are you ready? 

[ridiculously light smack sound] 

[another ridiculously light smack sound]

(Skeptically) What … harder? 

Okay … 

[just marginally harder smack sound] 

(Reluctantly) What, even harder? I don’t know … Alright, I’ll try. 

[solid smack sound] 

What, even harder than that? You’re testing me ... 

[hard smack sound] 

(Turned on, getting into it) Ooh, be careful. If you keep begging me like that, I might actually start putting some weight into these … 

[hard smack] 

(Getting rougher) Is that what you want from me? You want me to spank this ass until it turns red, 

[hard smack] 

(Full-on rough) hit you so hard you can’t sit down tomorrow? 

[hard smack] 

You want me to leave my hand prints on you, so you know exactly who this ass belongs to? 

[hard smack] 

Then beg for it, sweetheart. 

Beg me to leave my marks on you … 

[hard smack] 

Beg for it. Now! 

[hard smack] 

Good girl, that’s it … 

[hard smack] 

Fuck, hearing you beg like that … 

You know what? 

[readjusting sounds] 

Get on the floor, hurry up ... 

No, keep your ass in the air, get on all fours ...

[zipper sound]

I’m not even gonna get undressed, I’m just gonna … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

(Growly) Oh fuck me, sweetheart. 

You’re already so wet for me … 

Did my spanking do this to you? Tell me. I want to hear you say it. 

[hard smack]

[loud moan/groan] 

Do you have any idea how hot it is ... to feel you ... clench … around my cock … when I hit you? 

[hard smack] 

God damn it, that’s tight. 

[wet sounds speed up/get harder] 

(Growly/angry) Is this what you like? Was I too polite for you before? Say it. 

Yeah, that’s right. You don’t like nice, do you? No, you like to be beat … used … fucked … hard. 

Would you like it better if I reached down … grabbed you by your hair … pulled it back … like this? Made you throw yourself … back … onto my cock?

Or maybe … you’d like it better … if I pushed your head down onto the floor … like this … put all of my weight into pounding … deep … inside of you … made you take all of me? 

(Growly) Yeah, that’s exactly what you like ... 

Oh, fuck … Don’t cum yet. Not until I say so. Do you hear me? 

[hard smack]

Answer me! 

Good girl. That’s what I thought. 

[dirty talk to orgasm: feel free to improv or follow the suggestions below]

You like it when I’m rough with you … when I just take you … use you … make you mine … you’re mine … this ass belongs to me … your pussy belongs to me … you’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you? … Yes, you are … 

[right before orgasm] Cum for me. Now! 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

Uhh … so … that was okay, right? 

(Laughing) Just wanted to make sure. I mean … I *am* a gentleman, after all. 

Oh ... by the way … 

That whole … “I don’t think I could ever do something like *spank* you” thing? 

(Cockily) Yeah, that was a lie. 

Sweetheart, I’m a Dom. 

Always have been. 

I just wanted to see if you would beg. 

[moving away as she tries to swat you] 

(Laughing) Hey hey hey, no. 

No hitting. 

That’s my job now. 

[kissing sounds] 

So … was there anything else you wanted to try talking me into?

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
